Chaotic Bloom
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom had played Chaotic a lot before going to Alfea, she even went to Perim and made friends with the tribe leaders just for being kind and asking if she could scan them first, but could never find just the right deck. Now at Alfea she takes a fall down some stairs and learns that Fairies Witches and Heroes can be scanned too! Now she has her own deck and boy is it good! AU OOC T
1. Chapter 1

**Chaotic and Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if before she had gone to Alfea Bloom had played Chaotic and gotten her Chaotic code while using a mix of the four main creatures? What if she found her own personally suited Chaotic deck by accidentally scanning one of her teachers when she fell one day? AU OOC and maybe some hints of bashing or Femslash!)**

"Oww. That's the last time I mess with my scanner while near stairways." Sixteen year old Bloom from Earth said sitting up and massaging her head after her rather nasty fall down a large flight of stairs at her school, Alfea the school for Fairies in the Realm of Magix, because she wasn't paying attention.

"Are you alright Miss Bloom?" One of her teachers, the ever stern Ms. Griselda, asked immediately rushing to her students side to see if the girl had broken anything.

"I'm good. That was nowhere near as painful as getting lost in the Underworld." Bloom said causing Griselda to raise her eyebrow, sometimes Bloom said some of the strangest things that had to do with some kind of earth game she had mentioned before.

"Good thing most of the Chaotic Creatures like me or else I would've been a flash fried fairy." Bloom said grinning slightly sheepishly, not like she had meant to nearly fall into that pit of lava if it weren't for H'earring running to get Maxxor to help her. Of course that was before she learned that because of her abnormally strong fire powers she could survive lava since it was basically just flaming rocks…it was just the rocks she had to watch out for.

"Chaotic Creatures?" Ms. Griselda questioned as Bloom began to scoop up her fallen things, picking up a strange looking black device with a symbol on the top of it last.

"Yeah. Magix isn't the first world I've been too other than Earth. There's this cool coded world called Perim back on Earth that you can only get to with a special, personalized, code. Its split into four different regions each inhabited by different creatures native to that world. People with scanners like mine can go to the four different regions, which are divided into even smaller sections based on a number of things, to scan the creatures there onto the scanner along with Mugic, which is their magic, Battlegear, locations and Attacks. We can do a lot with the scans although most Chaotic Creatures don't like to be scanned since most humans they met before were arrogant, didn't respect privacy, and usually just got in the way. Since I'm respectful and kind to them most of them actually like me enough to willingly let me scan them and all their stuff." Bloom said while the screen on her scanner was blank for some reason. Bloom looked a little confused about that, she knew she hadn't gone into the Chaotic world before falling down the stairs so why was the screen blank?

"This symbol here is the Chaotic symbol, it lets us talk with our friends via scanners, teleport out of the different locations and back to a safety zone since we can really get hurt out there, and it lets us do a lot of other things too." Bloom said pointing to her Chaotic symbol on her specialized scanner, which was all black with a red dragon on the back.

"It's really amazing what earthlings will sometimes come up with isn't it Griselda?" Headmistress of Alfea, Faragonda, asked shaking her head in disbelief at what Bloom had said. She had arrived just a few seconds after Griselda had to check on the earth raised red head and had heard everything Bloom had said.

"I agree." Griselda said nodding her agreement; you didn't find ideas like those on Magix. Bloom however had noticed something odd going on with her scanner and stared in shock.

"New Creature type identified. Classification: Fairy, Element: varies. New Chaotic Creature identified. Name: Griselda, Element: 5 of each, Ability: Strong Mugic caster and Intimidate, Known Attack: Generic energy blast of some kind. Uploading picture." A mechanical womans voice chimed from the scanner while Bloom stared in shock at her scanner and everyone else looked curious and confused.

"No friggin way." Bloom said as the picture finished uploading and she could only stare in shock.

"It seems that my scanner has classified Fairies as a type of Chaotic Creature, albeit a completely new and different one. Nice stats Ms. Griselda." Bloom said whistling a bit at the stats on her scanner before seeing their confused looks and showing the picture to them.

It was Griselda with a book in hand and her glasses on but her hair was longer and she was in a beginner fairy outfit. It was a glittery silver tank-top and matching skirt with white thigh-high stilettos and white wings with silver decorations and accents in the form of small golden keys. The description under the picture read 'Griselda the Summoning Fairy' and then it showed some kind of stats that Griselda couldn't decipher.

"Your stats are wicked cool too! The only one I've ever seen with so much courage and endurance at the same time is Maxxor and even then he doesn't have the speed that shows up on here, although your intelligence levels are roughly the same." Bloom said fiddling around with her scanner and comparing Griseldas stats with Maxxors. This was wicked cool! This meant she could have access to unique decks and locations none of the other Chaotic players could get too.

"I wanna see what my stats look like!" Bloom said grinning widely as she turned the back of the scanner to herself and pressed the button.

"New Creature type identified. Classification: Fairy Witch Hybrid, Element: varies. New Chaotic Element Identified. Type: Darkness, Abilities: varies but may be stronger at night. New Creature Identified. Name: Bloom, Element: five Earth, ten wind and darkness, twenty-five fire. Highest fire stats in history. Ability: Dragon Fire and Dark Dragon, extreme flexibility, Known Attacks: Dragons Fury and Dark Dragon Storm. Uploading picture." The scanner said causing the two teachers and most of the nearby fairies to stare at it shocked, Bloom was part witch?

"Awesomeness!" Bloom cheered at her elements, not really caring that she was part witch. She had managed to make friends with every Chaotic tribe leader and most of the tribes so this was nothing special to her.

Bloom grinned as her picture uploaded. It was the same red haired blue eyed girl she usually was but instead of her blue glittery fairy outfit with delicate looking light blue wings she was in a black tube top and skirt combo but it was still glittery. She had black tiara on her head with a golden gem in the center and a red and black brooch. Her wings were mismatched. The left one was black with a red flaming dragon on it while the right one was red with a pure black dragon on it and she was wearing similar boots too. There were two dragons curled around her protectively, one red and covered in flames with pure black eyes the other raven black with dark red eyes.

"This is awesomeness to the extreme! My stats are way off the charts!" Bloom cheered as she looked at her stats and pulled up the compare screen to compare her stats with Griseldas.

"May we see Bloom?" Flora questioned nicely and earning an enthusiastic nod as the red head showed her and those crowding around her the stats.

"You totally pawn Ms. Griselda with your stats." Musa said snickering while Griseldas eyebrow shot up at the unfamiliar term.

"Piece of advice Griselda. Don't challenge Ms. Bloom to a fight unless you want to be humiliated. Her stats are way higher than yours, as is her energy and power levels if this device is correct." Palladium said snickering while Tecna noticed something about the description of Blooms virtual 'card'.

"Hey Bloom? Why does this thing say that you are allied with the leaders of all four of Perims known tribes…and that you're a princess?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaotic and Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter!)**

"Huh. The allies thing is expected since the Tribe leaders like me for actually treating them like human beings instead of Creatures, it helps that I ask for permission before scanning anyone or anything. Being a princess…I'm as confused as you are." Bloom said with a shrug, it didn't seem that important to her but then again she was used to hanging out with the Tribe leaders that were treated like royalty by their subjects…

"Perhaps an inheritance test will clear things up? It will also show us how you have both the blood of a witch and a fairy flowing in your veins." DuFour proposed causing the other teachers to nod slightly, it was very hard to find someone who had both the blood of a fairy and a witch in them although that was mainly because witchs and fairies tended to attack each other on sight…

"Sure. Maybe I can find out about my real family too!" Bloom said bouncing in place excitedly for a moment before wincing when she bumped her arm on someone. Looks like the fall really did hurt her after all.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Flora asked catching the wince and looking at her friend worried, it had been a rather harsh fall down at least fifty stairs after all.

"I'm fine. I think I just bruised it is all." Bloom said rubbing it slightly and causing Griselda to narrow her eyes as she cast a simple diagnostic spell on the red head.

"Actually Ms. Bloom it seems you've fractured your upper arm bone in three places." Griselda said while Bloom looked a little bit surprised, which she showed by blinking her eyes repeatedly as she processed this.

"Huh. I probably should have noticed that earlier…Wonder what else I hurt during the fall and didn't notice?" Bloom said blinking slightly while Griselda sighed as she ran a full diagnostic scan on the red head.

"You broke one rib, wounded your spine, broke your ankle on your left foot, and cracked your skull…how did you not feel that?" Griselda asked reading off the list and staring at Bloom in disbelief, even she would notice those injuries and her sense of touch was mostly numb.

"Eh I've had worse and besides. My sense of touch is all but completely dead, I got a little too close to one of the explosions in the Underworld and since wounds in Perim can actually hurt someone I lost most of my sense of touch." Bloom said with a shrug, as if it was no big deal. Not much seemed to be a big deal to Bloom, a few of the shocked students noted subconsciously.

"That explains why you didn't feel that blast to the back one of the witchs at CT gave you last week." Tecna noted idly and causing Bloom to look at her confused.

"What blast?" Bloom asked confused and curious and causing Tecna to give her a deadpanned stare.

"The one you confused for a mosquito bite." Tecna answered causing Bloom to 'oh' in understanding; she wondered why it seemed as if she could feel mosquito bites again.

"I swear Musa nearly broke a rib laughing at the look on the seniors witchs face at that!" Stella said snickering slightly, it had been humorous when Bloom asked what mosquito had bit her although they thought she had been doing it to simply piss off the witch.

"So that's why she had laughed so hard! I thought she was just hysterical over that Riven boy dating that Darcy chick." Bloom said in realization, causing more than a few to snicker at the look on Musa's face at this. Sure she thought Riven was cute and all but he wasn't her type, everyone was distracted though when Bloom's scanner rang to show it was a call.

"Hey Crel. What's up?" Bloom asked looking at the Code master on the other end of the call, outside of his uniform since he grew up with Bloom and she already knew him in and outside of Chaotic.

"Mind telling me where you got the wicked new scans and mind if I scan you next time I see you? All the Code masters got an alert that a new type of Chaotic Creature was discovered, as well as the pictures but not the scans themselves. Imagine our surprise when you show up on one of them." The boy on the other end asked immediately as he nearly bounced up and down, he loved the thought of new scans of any type.

"I took a fall down a couple of dozen stairs at my school and dropped my scanner and it scanned one of the teachers on accident. Not my fault that the scanner considers fairies and witchs a new type of Chaotic Creature, sure but you better not spread that around or else I swear I won't be able to so much as port into the safety zone without getting scanned. Mind if I bring some of the others at my school to my match later today?" Bloom asked, knowing that Ms. Faragonda and maybe a few of the students would want to see Perim and Chaotic themselves to satisfy their own curiosity.

"Leave it to you for that to happen, I won't let it get out on my end, and there are three schools there right?" The boy said/asked right back while many blinked at the talking between the two that sounded more casual than Bloom usually did when talking to her friends.

"Yep. Alfea for Fairies, Red Fountain for heroes, and Cloud Tower for witchs. Speaking of witchs, won't I need to take some CT classes to learn and control my powers fully?" Bloom asked directing the question to Faragonda, who blinked for a second before nodding.

"I'll speak with Griffin later today about that." Faragonda promised while the boy on the other end of Blooms scanner seemed to be talking with someone else for a few minutes before he turned back to the red head.

"We can approve for two people, one teacher and one student preferably, from each school to come to Chaotic and Perim with you today but they gotta be respectful of the others." The boy said causing Bloom to nod slightly thoughtfully as she considered who to invite.

"Well that means Mirta's gonna be my first choice from the witchs, Flora from the fairies, and Timmy from the Heroes. Which teachers are going is up to them." Bloom said giving her teachers a pointed look while a few of the surrounding students pouted, they wanted to investigate this strange place Bloom had told them about.

"Griffin and Saladin are likely to be the Teachers from Red Fountain and Cloud Tower so it would only be right for me to go in order to even things out a little." Faragonda said with a small nod and shrug. All the teachers except for Griselda, Wizgiz, and DuFour from Alfea were scared of Griffin for one reason or another and even then they have to be respectful and defer to her and Saladin should they be given an order. She on the other hand had to do no such thing so it would only be fair for her to go.

Besides it would be a bit like an adventure reunion between the three of them. They just hadn't been the same ever since Griffins granddaughter had gone missing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaotic and Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter!)**

"This place is fuckin awesome!" Was the first thing out of Mirta's mouth an hour later when she and the others were ported to Perim.

"Language!" Faragonda scolded on reflex while Mirta merely shrugged it off and looked around excitedly, along with Timmy and Flora.

"She's a witch Fara what did you expect?" Griffin asked grinning as she stuck close to Bloom, nearly gluing the red head to her side. Bloom had gotten the heritage test done quickly before bouncing off to scan everyone and everything she could get permission to without bothering to look at the results. It was only when she went to ask if she could scan CT and the people in it that she learned she was Griffins missing granddaughter on her father's side...which made her Ediltrude and Zarathrustras niece since they were Griffins daughters. The three were more than to let her scan them and the school itself, as well as most of their belongings and had tagged along when she scanned everyone else that gave her permission.

"Hey Bloom over here!" A blond girl about the teens age said waving when she caught sight of the red head, causing a few others to turn and wave at Bloom or glare at her enviously.

"Yo Sarah! How's it hanging?" Bloom asked waving back at the blond as she led her group over towards the table that her Chaotic friends had commandeered for themselves.

"So who's the unlucky idiot that challenged you to a fight this time?" Tom asked grinning at the red head as she plopped down into one of the empty seats while the others looked at them curiously.

"Klay." Bloom said with a smirk and causing Peyton and Kaz to laugh while Sarah and Tom grinned wickedly.

"This is the third time this month he's challenged you. Are you going to finally stop holding back against him?" Tom asked grinning while Bloom gave a cruel grin, which showed just how related to Griffin and the twins she was.

"I've got quite a few wicked new scans I'm nearly dying to try out…he'll make the perfect test dummy." Bloom said with her voice a low pleased purr that had all nearby boys nearly drooling over her…if they weren't to begin with that was. She was easily one of the most attractive women in Chaotic with her long flowing blood red hair, expressive cyan blue eyes, and light tan skin with a lightly muscled build. Plus she was one of the best Chaotic battlers hands down since she had defeated three of the Code masters before.

"So who are the newbies?" Kaz asked looking pointedly at Griffin and the others.

"Well that's one of my headmistresses, Ms. Faragonda, that's the headmaster of an all boys school and Ms. Faragondas alleged husband, Mr. Saladin, and this is my other headmistress and my grandma on my birth fathers side, Ms. Griffin. The glasses wearing boy is Timmy, the girl with pale skin and red hair is Mirta, and the other girl is my friend and roommate Flora. They got curious about me talking about Chaotic all the time and I got Crellans' permission to bring em here with me for my match." Bloom said motioning to each person as she said their name and causing the four teens at the table to stiffen and scowl slightly at Griffin.

"Quit with the scowls and glares you four. I was kidnapped away from my birth family during a war of some kind so it wasn't her fault." Bloom said with a roll of her eyes at how protective her four friends could get while the Magix group were confused.

"My adoptive parents found me in a burning building and the police believed that my real parents abandoned me there to die since no humans remains were found in the building." Bloom explained causing everyones eyes to widen while Griffin hugged Bloom tightly, she just got her grandbaby back and she didn't want to risk losing her again…although being a fire fairy meant that Bloom wasn't affected negatively by any fire.

"Speaking of burning it's time for you to turn Klay into Chaotic Code Crisp!" Peyton said grinning at Bloom and trying to forget about the fact that Bloom could talk so casually about being left to die.

"Right you are my faithful side kick. Later all. If any of you have any questions then just ask these four, glasses is Kaz, blonde is Sarah, messy head is Tom, and my sidekick is Peyton by the way." Bloom said standing and porting straight to the dome reserved for her match with Klay.

"Watch the monitors, they'll show the match in just a second." Tom advised them as he pointed at the closest monitor to their table as the four teens stood and watched the monitor avidly.

"Ready to get your butt kicked again Klay?" Bloom asked appearing on the monitor in some kind of mechanical dome and staring down a blond boy that looked a bit shady as he scowled at her as they both began to pick their army, Battlegear, Mugic, and locations.

"Today's the day you lose Bloom." Klay said glaring darkly when Bloom laughed, as had most of those watching.

"That's the same thing you've said the last eight times you've challenged me Klay and you haven't won a single match against me yet!" Bloom said sticking her tongue out at the growling blond boy as the machine in charge of the dome came alive as they both finalized their armies.

"Players lock your decks." The mechanical voice said causing the two to press the chaotic symbols on top of their scanners, making screens pop up that showed the other players scans.

"What? Why are your scans actual people?" Klay asked staring in disbelief at the scans that showed up on Blooms army as her cruel grin showed up again and widened to bloodthirsty proportions as the people watching stared at the screens in shock.

"FlameEmpress. Due to your recent discoveries you shall attack first." The mechanical voice said causing Blooms grin to grow even wider as she spun her location randomizer.

"First location is…Red Fountain." The machine said automatically while Bloom touched one of the scans on the front lines.

"DuFour the Blood Fairy attacks Chaor." Bloom said as Klay scowled at being caught off guard, like everyone else, about her scans and touched the Chaor image on screen. The Magix group could only watch transfixed as Bloom turned into DuFour wearing her usual outfit only with longer fangs coming from her mouth and eyes as red as blood while Klay turned into Chaor.

"Now let's get Chaotic Magix Style!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaotic and Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter!)**

"What is this place?" Klay asked in Chaor's voice as he appeared inside of Red Fountains School for Heroics and Bravery.

"A school." Bloom said in DuFours musical voice although it echoed all around Klay.

"Where are you? I can hear you!" Klay Chaor shouted looking around with a scowl on his face as he looked for his opponent.

"I'm right here. What's the matter can't you see me?" Bloom DuFour asked and you can almost hear the smirk in her voice even though you couldn't see it.

"She must be using the scan she got of Ediltrudes ring of invisibility. Much better use for it than Ediltrudes pranks at least." Griffin said idly causing Faragonda to snort slightly derisively while Saladin chuckled under his breath.

"True. Didn't she paint all of Alfea black and red with her last prank?" Saladin asked causing Faragonda to nod ever so slightly while Griffin snickered. That had been hilarious and they still don't know how exactly she did it without getting caught, ring of invisibility or no.

"So he can't see her?" Tom asked looking at the three curiously as all of them nodded.

"Not unless she wants him too. Wonder which attack of DuFours she'll use though?" Griffin wondered aloud as she continued to stare avidly at the screen.

"Show yourself coward!" Klay Chaor roared as he fired attacks in random directions, not even coming close to hitting Bloom DuFour not that he knew that of course.

"If you insist." Bloom DuFour said her voice still echoy as she appeared right behind Klay Chaor and grabbed him from behind.

"Energy drain!" Bloom DuFour said sinking her longer than normal front teeth into the shocked and struggling Klay Chaor's neck and making many bystanders gape as his energy levels dropped while hers rose the longer she kept a hold on him. She pulled away just before she drained him of his last energy.

"You know…I've wanted to do this for a long time." Bloom said as Klay Chaor turned to face her with his attack ready for use, only to be cut off by her turning him into Chaotic Code with a single well placed punch to his jaw.

"That felt good." Bloom said stretching slightly with a wide grin on her face as she and Klay reappeared in the Dome while Tom and his friends outside were nearly dying with laughter at her socking Klay in the jaw like that and getting away with it to boot!

"Your attack Klay." Bloom said not dropping her grin one jot as Klay growled before smirking slightly as he surveyed her 'creatures' army as his location came up, Van Blott's lair perfect.

"Let's pick off the weaker ones first shall we? Lord Van Blott attacks that short one in the back row." Klay said pointing to which of Blooms 'creatures' he was talking about since he didn't know the name of it.

"That's Wizgiz the metamorph." Bloom said her grin widening as she transformed since she knew something Klay didn't about Wizgiz, she had found out he could metamorph into different Chaotic creatures too instead of just animals and people.

"Let's get this over with laddie." Bloom Wizgiz said without losing the grin as she tipped her hat and spoke with a fake Irish accent, causing the Magix Students outside the dorm to laugh since they could actually see the short leprechaun talking like that.

"We're on my turf now Bloom so prepare to loose!" Klay Van Blott said grinning as he stalked around the lair looking for the elusive little leprechaun.

"How much you wanna bet Bloom will drop on him from above?" Saladin asked causing his two friends to grin and snort respectively.

"No bet!" They exclaimed in unision, they weren't that stupid.

"She'll probably use the falling elephant tactic that Wizgiz showed them against those pesky snakes last week." Faragonda said causing Griffin to grin, yes she could definitely see her granddaughter doing that.

"How much you wanna bet she'll trumpet as she falls?" Griffin asked causing her two friends to shake their heads, they knew the red head would do that. She had about as much subtlety as a rampaging rhino sometimes…speaking of rampaging rhinos.

"What the hell!?" Klay Van Blott exclaimed as he tried to fly away from the stampeding rhino that was charging at him full tilt.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tom asked gaping at the screen while Peyton was rolling on the floor laughing along with Mirta.

"Wizgiz is a metamorph, he can take on the shape of various things rampaging rhinos is just one of them." Timmy explained to them causing Tom to stare for a moment before he joined Peyton and Mirta on the floor laughing.

"I think I lost it." Klay Van Blott said panting as he leaned against a wall outside of the tower with the rhino nowhere in sight. Loud howls brought him out of his relief as a snow white wolf jumped at him and bite him in the arm before quickly vanishing.

"What the hell is going on?! Is this some kind of Mugic?" Klay asked nursing his wounded arm as he moved a little further away from the tower and closer to the woods while Sarah, Kaz, and Griffin hit the floor laughing. Bloom just _bit _Klay! He was so focused on keeping an eye out for wolves and rhinos Klay never noticed the eagle flying over his head until a loud trumpeting sound caused him to look up.

"The HELL!?" Was all Klay could said incredulously as a large elephant fell on top of him and squished him into Chaotic Code.

"What was THAT!?" Klay demanded as soon as they were both back into the dome and Bloom hit the floor laughing her ass off.

"A rampaging rhino, a snow wolf, a flying eagle, and a falling elephant. Wizgiz is a metamorph he can change shape into almost anything." Bloom said as she slowly forced herself to her feet although she was still snickering heartily as she spun the location randomizer as Klay merely gapped at her unattractively.

"Sweet now we're cooking!" Bloom said grinning when the location randomizer landed on Alfea, which she knew like it was the back of her untransformed hand.

"Palladium the Sword Elf attacks H'earring." Bloom said grinning like a loon as she touched the picture of one of her teachers while Klay snapped out of his shock and pressed his hand to his H'earring scan. Most of the girls outside of the dome swooned at the sight of the rather handsome looking elf man Bloom had transformed into.

"Don't forget. With these ears I can hear you from a mile away." Klay H'earring said grinning slightly as he appeared in the quad of the pink school since he believed he had the advantage over Bloom now with his improved hearing.

"And I have the home field advantage." Bloom Palladium shouted from up on one of the balconies, although Klay H'earring couldn't pin point which one it was and he didn't see her anywhere.

"Didn't she scan Palladiums Book of Flight?" Timmy asked causing Flora and Faragonda to nod while Griffin grinned widely, when he has confidence Palladium was a grade A warrior with his swords the only downside to being an elf was that he could fly…_usually_.

"Ten point slash!" Bloom Palladium said swooping down suddenly and hitting Klay H'earring dead on with his sword, which took out almost half of his energy.

"Mugic time Magix style! Vine Snare!" Bloom Palladium said using a Mugic she had scanned from Flora, with her permission of course. Before Klay could move vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around him tightly, squeezing harder and harder until he finally burst into Code.

"Kiru attacks the blond one at Underworld Cavern!" Klay said getting desperate…he was decoded a moment later with Bloom Stella's well placed Sun's Rage attack which knocked him into one of the craters of lava.

"Ediltrude the Hell Witch attacks Skithia at Cloud Tower!" Bloom said grinning like a loon as she attacked one of Klays last two creatures. One that was promptly destroyed when Bloom Ediltrude sent him into the garbage shoots with a Hell's storm where Klay Skithia was trampled by a few of the garbage bugs.

"Phelphor attacks the white haired girl in the back row at Chaor's domain." Klay said down to his last creature, and causing Bloom to cackle evil as she turned into Icy of all people. Klay was decoded for the last time a moment later when Icy's well placed Icicle Barrage pinned him to the wall where her Ice Lance impaled him a second later.

"She wiped the floor with him, using him as both the broom and the mop."


End file.
